WARRIORS : destiny of the dawn
by dawnblaze777
Summary: dawnpaw is a normal thunderclan apprentice when a prophecy is reavealed about the return of bloodclan all the clans shake but the prophecy also refers to her and that SHE would set things right but when things are set right what next is there to reaveal ? the sun will be darkend the moon will not shine stars will fall from the sky clans will shake and blood will rise again
1. Chapter 1 authors note

Hi this is the writers note to all the readers reading this fanfic ok this is like my 2nd fanfic on this whole website so yeah …. *disclaimer I don't own warriors * i am a HUGE fan of warriors and I made this story up you know cuz I got kinda bored on a Saturday morning and then I decided to write another fanfic ! oh PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ comment on how you like the story I am rlly looking forward to your opinons plz try not to comment on spelling errors and things like that but if you do ill make sure I correct it ^_^ oh and thanks again for reading my story it means a lot and yeah plz try to enjoy it !

Thanks again ^_^

The author


	2. allegiances

THUNDERCLAN 

Leader : Stagstar – reddish brown tom ( you could say ginger ) with immense green eyes

Deputy :

MEDICINE CAT 

Berrycloud – pretty tabby tortoiseshell

Apprentice : Sandpaw

WARRIORS ( toms and she-cats without kits warriors with an * are senior warriors)

Battlescar –* grumpy grey scarred tom with a green and amber eye has a distinctive scar on amber eye

Apprentice : Dawnpaw and smokepaw

Raincloud - dark grey tom with very black paws has dark blue eyes

Apprentice :Rainpaw

Snowbreeze – beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice : Moonpaw

Vinestripe – chocolate brown tabby tom with dark vine green eyes

Apprentice : Flamepaw

Gingersplash-* white ginger-splotched she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Apprentice Moonpaw

Longwhisker – tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice :Rosepaw

QUEENS

Russetflower – ginger she-cat with beautiful green eyes mate – Raincloud

Lilysong – silver tabby she-cat with soft gray ears mate – Stagstar

Lightsky – pale tabby she cat with green eyes mate- unknown

ELDERS 

Littleface – sour old tom with a velvet gray coat and fussy nature

Talloak – wise tom with a brown coat and tree leaf green eyes

Sagepool- tortieshell she-cat

Mousewhisker- lovely dappled gray coated she-cat

APPRENTICES 

Dawnpaw- very light gold tabby she-cat with unique golden eyes

Foxpaw- fox patterned tom with searing amber eyes

Rosepaw- tan she-cat with rose red eyes

Flamepaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Moonpaw – silver backed she-cat with a cream underbelly and unusual orange eyes

Sandpaw – sandy colored she-cat with pale green eyes

Rainpaw- gray tom with blue eyes and a mask over his face

Jaypaw- young spirited gray tom with jay blue eyes ( resembles jayfeather )

Smokepaw - gray tom with green eyes loves to taunt other kits and apprentices

RIVERCLAN 

Leader : Brookstar – silver tabby she-cat with a blue eye and the other green

Deputy : Thrushsong – brown tom with a tan underbelly

MEDICINE CAT 

Dewleaf- earth brown tom with leafy green eyes

Apprentice :Thistlepaw – dark tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS 

Troutwhisker – tortie tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw - brown tom with an orange underbelly

Pebblesplash- tabby she-cat

Pinefur- mottled brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice : Coonpaw – dark tabby tom with a mask

Silverpool- silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice : amberpaw- amber she-cat with a slash over one eye

Ashfall-tan she-cat with a gray underbelly

Apprentice : Fallowpaw- silver tabby tom

Riverleaf- tortieshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker – gray tom

Reedfang – ginger tom with blue eyes

Crowlight- black tom with three white socks

Streammask – fierce tom formally rouge

QUEENS 

Goldfeather – pretty she-cat with a ringed tail mate- reedfang –kits- pheasantkit and icekit

Aspenfur- brown she-cat mate- crowlight

ELDERS 

Dapplefoot- dappled she-cat virtually blind

Mousestripe – dusky tom with a torn ear

WINDCLAN 

Leader: Palestar- pale tabby she-cat

Deputy : Wildstorm – white tabby tom with black markings and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT 

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat with ice green eyes

WARRIORS

Mudwhisker-brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice : badgerpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

Grassblade- muted calico she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice : Marshpaw – brown tabby she-cat

Specklepine-speckled she cat

Apprentice-dustpaw- dusty colored tom

Doveflight pretty gray she-cat with purple eyes

Apprentice: ivypaw- brindle she-cat

Cloudfeather- white tom with black tinged on his muzzle and on the tips of his ears

Featherbreeze – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cricketsong – gray tom with orange eyes

QUEENS 

Willowsong- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bluestorm – gray she-cat with silver flecks

ELDERS 

Smalltail – white tom with no tail

Eaglecry – brown tom with white muzzle and four white socks

SHADOWCLAN 

Leader: Shadestar – black and white tom with amber eyes silver tips on his ears

Deputy : Tornpelt – silver tabby tom with light blue eyes and torn ears

MEDICINE CAT 

Elmbark – dusty brown tom with green eyes is the oldest and wisest of the medicine cats

Flowerpaw – tortieshell she-cat

WARRIORS 

Darkrose- pure black she-cat with flashing green eyes

Apprentice- heronpaw – silver she-cat

Stonelark – gray tom with big amber eyes

Duskshadow – dust colored tom

Apprentice : mousepaw – mouse gray she-cat

Hareleap – white she-cat with unusually long ears and has spectacular jumping ability

Apprentice :Smokepaw – smokey colored tom (gray )

Nightsong – jet black tom with blue eyes

Oakfur – ginger tom

Mistpelt – light gray she-cat

Icefang – very light gray tom with icy green eyes

Darkfoot – gray blue tom

QUEENS 

Aspentail – light tan she-cat mate – oakfur

Mintshine – tabby she-cat with minty green eyes

Tawnyfoot – calico she-cat mate is stonelark

ELDERS 

Oneear – gray tabby tom tornpelt's grandfather

Maplesong – oldest she-cat in shadowclan


	3. prologue

Long ago …

Fireclan controlled the twolegplace they ruled with honor and prosperity even though they had no connection to the moonstone or forest they had thick beleifs in starclan which granted leaders and all cats within the clan alike great speed strength and ferocity ,but there leaders son : roark saw darker power in the strength and lives a leader was given he wanted to use the power his own darker way . his troubled parents found there medicine cat and asked to see what would happen and she replied : if your son continues his dark path he would be defeated by a warrior whose eyes shined like the rays of the sun and that when that terrible day came to defeat him

" _**the sun will be darkend the moon will not shine stars will fall from the sky clans will shake and blood will rise again "**_

The young tom set out to change his fate , but what he did only sealed it …..

He ran through the twolegplace with his followers slaying all the cats with yellow or golden eyes he showed no mercy even to his own clanmates and the clan scattered he returned home to his parents full of pride but he only say horror in their faces

He was banished from fireclans territory but roark swore revenge and that when he returned the clans would bow at his feet ….


	4. Chapter 1

A she-cat with jet-black tabby markings ran wildly through the forest with a kit dangling from her mouth. She ran on and on without rest then she noticed a black cat on her left side running after her another one to her right then she stopped when a huge black tom with amber eyes blocked her next path "why hello there feldspar why is a kittypet like you doing in the woods" he set his eyes on the small burden dangling from her jaws. "and look you have a small kit arrowpelt would have been proud" he recalled the she-cats mates "what do you want ?!" she growled fiercely the other two black cats that had been following her took a small step back. "you know what I want" he purred unsheathing his claws "NO!" she shouted and with a great leap she sailed over the huge tom and ran until she could run no more quickly she placed the kit inside a dead log .she started to crawl out when the kit gave a soft cry she turned around and rubbed her cheek sadly over the kit and said "don't worry I will see you from the stars I will always watch you" a tear slid from her cheek and onto the dusty ground. She raced out of the log and gave a long yowl two black cats appeard with claws unsheathed pursuing after her she disappeared over the hillside with the black toms hot on her trail .


	5. Chapter 2

"Come on Foxkit lets play !" a she-kit with golden cream tabby willed a sleeping tomkit "wait" he grunted and rolled over not facing her "you always say wait and it never happens!" she wailed .then she smiled mischieviously and walked up to the entrance of the den "hello raincloud !" she recalled her father's name " What ?!" she continued in a surprised tone " Were going to go hunt ?! and I can bring anyone that's already awake ?!" . Foxkit jerked awake "I wanna go !" then he saw that raincloud wasn't really there " you lying lump of fur !" he pounced on her and the two kits wrestled with all their might . Russetflower the golden eyed she-kits mother blinked sleepily from her nest " Dawnkit why don't you play outside" she yawned "you'll wake the whole forest up" . She curled her tail protectively over Dawnkit's littermates : Flamekit , Sandkit and Rainkit . A tuft of fur stood up between Flamekit's ears and Russetflower licked it down , lowered her head and went back to sleep. The little kits hurried out of the den obeying what Russetflower had said. After wrestilng a few more moments a gray tomkit flew out of the den and pounced right on Foxkit "SMOKEKIT !" Foxkit yowled and swiped a paw (with claws sheathed btw) in Smokekit's direction . the gray kit flattened his ears and dodged the blow . " your so weak !" Smokekit growled and barreled himself into Foxkit

"AM NOT !"

"ARE TOO "

AM NOT !"

"ARE TOO !"

Dawnkit just watched ,sometimes arguments between her denmates were amusing and other times maybe not . Just then Sandkit trotted out of the den still looking half asleep

"why can't those two just argue in ShadowClan territory ?" she rolled her eyes and started cleaning herself " Well you know how they are" Rosekit padded up beside them her eerie red eyes gleamed " Im so bored" Dawnkit unsheathed a tiny claw from her pads and scraped the ground " I know !" Flamekit answered stretching "lets get Sagepool to tell us a story !" he leapt up excitedly "No way !" Dawnkit answered sheathing her claw "its Wayyyyy to early ,but we might as well get Rainkit and the rest awake" she stood up and trotted back into the warm nursery . There in the nest still beside Russetflower lay Rainkit still asleep " Wakey wakey !" Dawnkit cuffed his ear playfully " the suns up !" Rainkit turned around facing Dawnkit and " my paw aches" he limped up "Russetflower turned around and gave him a lick and Rainkit made a face . then Dawnkit walked over to lilysong's nest and sure enough, Flamekit was trying his best to wake Jaykit and Moonkit who were obstinately refusing .

"hey Moonpaw I have a secret to tell you ,too Jaypaw" Both kits jerked awake

**WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !** Dawnpaw shouted the two kits grumbled and climbed out of their nests and joined the others outside

" my paw still aches" Rainpaw complained Sandpaw bent over to get a look "it's a thorn" she said tightly "you must have had a thorn in your nest " this might hurt" she tugged the thorn with her teeth and it came out without a drop of crimson " lick it like crazy" Rainpaw obeyed and he licked his paw furiously " how did you do that ?" Rainpaw asked between licks " I've seen Berrycloud do it to Snowbreeze" she answered and walked toward a hunting party of warriors " hello Sandkit" Raincloud ,her father called "where's Dawnkit ?" he dropped his piece of prey " She's coming" Sandkit turned her head and called shrilly " Dawnkit ! Dad's back !" Dawnkit came like a bolt of lighting with Flamekit and Rainkit following close behind her " hi !" Dawnkit grinned as big as day .She stared up at her father's handsome face _he looks so much like Rainkit _ she thought "what kind of prey did you bring ?" she stared at the renewed fresh-kill pile she could make out a mouse a few rabbits and maybe a chaffinch or two "be a good kit and take some to the queens will you ?" he rolled three mice toward her it was a bit big , but she managed to get it in her teeth and being carefull not to get ANY dust on it she took it to Russetflower


	6. Chapter 3

"Here Russetflower !" Dawnkit placed the plump mouse toward her " thank you" Russetflower bent her head to take a bite. Dawnkit sat down on fours and purred with pleasure "Hey Wormkit" Smokepaw broke the peaceful silence ,Dawnkit waited to hear a hiss from lightsky but the queen was nowhere to be seen . Dawnkit took a breath _Smokekit's teased me before; I can live with it_ she turned her head away " I said Hello Wormkit !" Smokekit's insult hurled at her , inside a small flare of anger grew in Dawnkit . Seeing Dawnkit's turned away head he clearly took this as a sign of fear " Is Wormkit such a Coward ?" Foxkit galloped into the nursery " Hey ! Shut up !" he bared his tiny fangs . Smokekit snorted " its only cause you like Dawnkit that's why your defending her" Smokekit had just fed grass to the fire in Dawnkit's heart " Don't worry Wormkit you're here in the nur-" With a great roar of rage Dawnkit leapt on Smokekit and raked a three-inch gash down his Shoulder .Foxkit shuddered at the Angry gleam in Dawnkit's golden eyes " do you Honestly think your so great ?! hat's what real Battle is like and who are YOU to call me a coward" Dawnkit's hackles lowered Smokekit didn't look the least bit like the oldest kit now his eyes shined with defiance with a trace of fear mixed in them " You don't belong here you never will !" then he stood up and ran to the medicine den. Sandkit trotted in dragging a piece of fresh-kill "what just happened here ?" her Green eyes were round " well-" Foxkit began but was immediately interrupted by Dawnkit " Lets not talk about it" she waved her tail dismissively ,but the look on Sandkit's face told the its she Knew everything " this is Raincloud's" she dropped the mouse and galloped right into the medicine den " Such a know-it-all" Foxkit snorted and turned to Dawnkit who was getting a quick cuff around her ear from Russetflower "Dawnkit !" Russetflower mewed sharply " you must NEVER EVER injure another Clanmate !" she threw another out a paw for another cuff and Dawnkit accepted it silently " you are not to leave the nursery for 3 days


	7. Chapter 4

Dawnkit trotted back to the nursery and plopped into to her nest and breathed a great depressed sigh and fell asleep. Foxkit trotted up to her "hey don't take it so hard its only three days" Dawnkit peeled open one golden eye " is that suppose to make me feel better ? three days of no sunshine, no meeting warriors after their hunting ,no bringing your own fresh-kill and you tell me not to take it so hard ?" she shut her eye " well we could still wrestle in here" Foxkit suggested "without waking up the queens ?" Dawnkit asked still keeping her eyes shut . just then Rosekit padded up to her "Great job !" she grinned " WAT ?" Foxkit gaped at her " she's been grounded for three whole days !" Rosekit just blinked, her red eyes carried a mischevious sparkle "I mean great job at beating up Smokekit DUH !" she rolled her eyes " Someone's finally licked his pride ,I'll absolutely LOVE taking a break from his boasting" she stared at Dawnkit who was staring right back at her "you're a hero Dawnkit !" she continued on talking about how a pest Smokekit was. Dawnkit knew she was supposed to feel triumphant _but…. I don't feel like a hero ….. _Dawnkit thought quietly to herself

After a nice little nap in her nest Dawnkit stretched up and trotted around in circles out of boredom . Then an idea sprang into her head _ maybe if I looked really miserable russetflower would shorten my grounding she's a softy so it might work !_". So the following day Dawnkit did her very best to look VERY miserable

" Whats wrong with you ?" Moonkit dropped piece of fresh-kill she was holding and offered to share "you look like a thundercloud" Dawnkit took a small bite out of the mouse and looked at her "do I ?" she tilted her head " I'll tell you" she whispered " but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE ok ?" Moonkits orange eyes sparkled with excitement " ok !" she promised Dawnkit leaned over to her denmate's ear " I think if I look really miserable russetflower might soften me on my punishment" she leaned back to see Moonkit's expression " I can help !" she squealed "NO SHHHHH !" Dawnkit hissed "oh yeah, right , sorry" moonkit dashed up to russetflower before Dawnkit could say another word " hey russetflower !" she mewed at the queen " hello Moonkit !" rusetflower greeted warmly in return " why aren't you playing outside with the other kits ?" Moonkit prepared her best begging face and softened her orange eyes " its so …so boring without Dawnkit" Russetflower bent down to lick the kit's silvery ear "is it ?" her green gaze softened "well you only have to wait one more day" Moonkit trotted away from Russetflower forlornly. " Moonkit !" Lilysong's shrill meow called "Coming !" she forgot to say goodbye to Dawnkit and left the poor tabby by herself

The following day …

"Finally !" Dawnkit raced out of the nursery at top speed she let the sun shine down on her glossy coat . forgetting to look where she was going Dawnkit ran smack into gingerpaw one of the apprentices " hey Dawnkit !" she bent down to nudge the kit gently up " watch where you're going !" a muffled voice came from behind her : longpaw set the rabbit he was holding down "Sorry Longpaw" Dawnkit Mewed " oh longpaw ! don't be so hard im sure it was an accident right ?" Gingerpaw fixed her gentle gaze on him "well we don't have all day ! we need to hurry up on our chores so we can go to the gathering !" he yowled grumpily .Dawnkit's ears pricked up immediately "what's a gathering ?" she tilted her head " Gingerpaw !" leafstorm , gingerpaw's mentor called "are you done yet ?" Gingerpaw swerved around her tail slapped against Dawnkit's side " Ooh ! I got to go ! ask Longpaw he'll know" she reassured her with a smile and veered off to Leafstorm "Baiiii !" Dawnkit turned to Longpaw "so whats a gathering?" Longpaw smiled "I'll tell you after I give this to Sagepool meet me in the apprentices den !" he picked up his rabbit when Dawnkit stopped him "wait I wanna help !" she mewed "im good at fetching things !" Longpaw rolled his eyes good naturedly "hokay den go bing a mouse to da elders den hand meet meh in the appretices den got it ?" his voice was muffled by the rsbbit's fur but , Dawnkit understood perfectly and picked up a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile and trotted after Longpaw


End file.
